


Завернись в одеяло, а я тебя не найду

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), stuffcobbsays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Отгороженный заглушающими заклятиями и сотнями непреодолимых иллюзорных миль, за стеной умирает Гарри Поттер.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Завернись в одеяло, а я тебя не найду

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено заявкой на ГП-однострочниках десятилетней (м-да) давности: https://www.diary.ru/~one-string/p93140477_b-17.htm

Драко Малфой смотрит в стену и теряет счет времени; кажется, только что часы отмерили восемь, и вот уже минуло десять. Отгороженный заглушающими заклятиями и сотнями непреодолимых иллюзорных миль, за стеной умирает Гарри Поттер. 

Часы в приемном покое выстукивают — издеваются. Тик. Так. Надеешься? Дурак… 

Живи, чертов Поттер. 

Я сделаю всё, что захочешь, всё, что мы не успели. 

Снег растает; мы выберемся в гости к Уизли и заночуем в Норе. 

Сыграем в прятки. Завернись в одеяло, а я тебя не найду. 

Будем пить кофе на солнечной веранде, я подарю тебе первые ландыши, ты будешь улыбаться неловко. 

Заведем кошку, собаку, двух, трех, весь дом пропахнет мокрой псиной, Кричер свихнется окончательно, вычищая из углов шерсть. 

Только живи, чертов Поттер.


End file.
